


You’re Fin-tastic

by SungieSpice



Series: You Rock My World- Hyunminsung [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little spicy, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, IKEA, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungieSpice/pseuds/SungieSpice
Summary: Jisung has a tough week.So what do his boyfriends Minho and Hyunjin do? Well cheer him up with kisses, cheesecake, and a little surprise, of course.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: You Rock My World- Hyunminsung [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 203





	You’re Fin-tastic

⊱ ────── {॰°ₒ৹๐ <º))))>< ॰°ₒ৹๐} ───── ⊰

“Sungie…”

“Sungieeee~ babyy.”

“Oh. My little squirrel isn’t waking up, I guess I’ll just have to eat all the cheesecake I found in the kitchen without him...”

———————————————————

Jisung quickly opens his eyes to see Hyunjin hovering over him. 

“Oh look, you’re up.” He giggles and smiles at Jisung who still has cute bed hair and droopy eyes. Jisung is still half asleep, but when he heard someone threaten to eat all the cheesecake, he woke himself up from the Spongebob themed dream he was having.

He pouted, “Hyunjinnn! Mr. Krabs was just about to tell me the Krabby Patty’s secret formula! We could have finally known what the secret ingredient was!”

Hyunjin looks at him puzzled, but decides to just go with it, “Sorry, sunshine...” he kisses him on the head in apology, “But there’s a cheesecake on the table with your name on it.” 

Hearing this, Jisung put both hands in the air, “Yayy! Oh- but where did it come from? We didn’t go anywhere last night, did we?”

Hyunjin takes the smaller boy’s hand and walks to lead him to the kitchen, “Nope! But me and Minho hyung did this morning while you were still asleep. Thought you could use a little picker upper.”

Jisung squeezes his hand tighter in gratitude as he knows what his boyfriend was referring to, “Thank you, Jinnie.” 

Once the two arrive at the kitchen, they see Minho at the table placing eggs and bacon on each of their plates. 

After Minho puts the pan in the sink, he walks to his boyfriends who are already seated at the table, giving them each a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

They eat in comfortable silence, with the sounds of birds chirping and cutlery the only thing they hear. Breakfast is of course the most important meal of the day, so they make sure to wake up on time to eat together before going to work.

After Jisung eats his last piece of bacon, he leans back into the chair, tummy full of breakfast. Minho finished his plate first and was writing down some notes on his work notebook to keep record of the classes he was teaching. Once he finishes, he looks to his right and is reminded of something.

“Oh, I forgot I put the cheesecake in the fridge! But Sungie, you must not have any more room for cheesecake, sorry sweetheart.” He says apologetically and holds one of Jisung’s hands in his own, rubbing his thumb over it.

Jisung just looks at him fondly, “But hyung, there’s always room for cheesecake!” 

Minho laughs and boops his youngest boyfriend on the nose. He once thought he was the greatest cheesecake eater, but he was proven wrong after meeting Jisung. The youngest won’t stop eating until all the cheesecake is gone, so he and Hyunjin often had to cut him a few slices before putting the box of cheesecake in the back of the fridge. As a result, they’re always met with doe eyes and a pouty face, but they didn’t want him to get sick. 

Their rule was that he should wait at least 5 hours until he could eat the rest of the cheesecake, which was a rule Jisung hated more than Brussels sprouts. He would spend the whole time with his arms crossed against his chest and a look that was meant to be intimidating, but ended up looking adorable. 

When they were sitting on the couch watching tv, they would turn around to see Jisung standing behind them with the same pose and angry pout.

When they were washing their faces and looked back up to the mirror, they would suddenly see Jisung standing behind them- same pout and furrowed eyebrows.

Finally, when Minho’s alarm signified the end of the 5 hour wait, they let out a breath of relief and would bring out the rest of the cake for Jisung.

When the squirrel-like boy got his cheesecake, his frown would disappear and he would sit in between his boyfriends- eating the dessert with his legs swinging happily.

Han Jisung was an angel, but he could be a monster if it was for cheesecake.

————————————————

Although they can give him cheesecake every day, they usually buy it as a form of reward for their small boyfriend. They buy it when he finishes a big project or when they see he isn’t feeling so great, and for the past week, they’ve been noticing that Jisung had been biting his fingernails and skipping meals. They’ve also been noticing that he’d been in his writing room more often than usual.

His writing room used to be Hyunjin and Minho’s dance room, but they set it up to make it Jisung’s mini music studio. 

They didn’t use it as a dance room that much anyway. It was more of a room where they could try out new dance moves without accidentally breaking a lamp or something in their bedroom or the living room.

As the attentive and loving boyfriends they were, they had sat Jisung down on the bed one night and asked him if something was wrong or if something was bothering him. Despite his troubled look, he denied that anything was wrong. He had just said that he has gotten a lot of lyric inspiration lately and needed to spend more time in his music room.

Hyunjin and Minho exchanged a look, but decided to let it slide for the time being. It was late, and they could all use some sleep.

Things went by normally until yesterday, when Hyunjin and Minho came home from teaching a late night dance class to an empty bed. It was late and Jisung would usually be changed into his pyjamas and sound asleep there. 

They got worried and wondered if something had happened to him, but as they opened the door to Jisung’s music room, they saw their little boyfriend passed out at his desk, cheek squished against the wood. Minho sighs sadly and slowly walks over to the boy. He still had his pen in his hand, ready to write. Minho looks over at his notebook and his frown deepens as he sees harshly crossed out lines and frustrated ink marks. 

He gently picks Jisung up and carries him to their bedroom. Hyunjin, who was also frowning in concern, opened the door for them and helped Minho settle the youngest into the bed with a blanket over him. How tired must he have been to fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position? They would surely have a talk with Jisung in the morning, and they’re going to get the truth from him no matter what the younger says.

———

When Jisung opened his eyes the next morning, he was met with both of his boyfriends already sitting up and looking at him with concerned faces. 

“Sungie… you fell asleep at your desk last night... You’re always in the music room and you haven’t been sleeping or eating properly either. We barely get to see you, sunshine.” Minho says with a frown. 

Hyunjin nods and caresses Jisung’s cheek. “Please tell us what’s been bothering you. We don’t want you to suffer by yourself, Sungie. We missed you so much. So please, tell us, baby.”

Jisung looks up at them with misty eyes. He missed them too, and he knows he hasn’t been spending time with them, but this was his problem to bear. He can do this by himself, and then he can be done with it and things can go back to normal.

He sits up and puts his hands atop his lap. “N-nothing is wrong. I’ve just been really inspired lately, and wanted to get some work do-“

“That’s what you said last time, Jisung! There’s obviously something you’re not telling us. You keep locking yourself up in there! Why don’t you just tell us what’s wrong?!!” Minho yells at him.

Jisung is startled and stands up from the bed. His lip wobbles and he runs out of their bedroom with tears in his eyes. 

Minho is shocked as he processes what he just did. He’s never yelled like that to Hyunjin or Jisung before. “Wait! No, Sungie I-'' he calls out, but Jisung is out of sight.

Hyunjin panics and grabs Minho’s hand to find Jisung. Their apartment was big, but there weren’t many places to hide. They check the music room, kitchen, and living room, but they don’t find him. The two start to panic until they open the spare room.

When they open the door, they look around the room until they see Jisung in the corner with his knees pressed to his face. Minho feels incredibly awful as he hears small sobs come from him.

Minho runs over to him, “Sungie! I’m so sorry! Hyung is so sorry, baby- I never meant to say it like that, we were just- we’re so worried about you.” Jisung just continues to sob.

Minho keeps apologizing and sits Jisung up so that he’s straddling both himself and Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin hugs Jisung to comfort him and kisses his temple. The poor boy has his sweater covered hands covering his crying face. 

After a few minutes, Jisung’s sobbing reduced to light sniffling. He removes his hands from his face and looks down at his lap. His skirt had gotten all wrinkled. 

“Sungie, please look at me?” He hears his oldest boyfriend say. He slowly lifts his gaze and meets Minho’s eyes, which are red from crying as well. 

“I never meant to yell at you, baby. I promise I won’t do it again. You’ve just been so distant and you’ve been eating so little.” He says sadly.

Jisung takes Minho’s face in his hands and kisses his lips softly. He pulls away and does the same to Hyunjin. 

After a few seconds of silence, Jisung speaks up. “I- I’m not angry… it’s just hard for me to say,” he says, eyes getting misty once again. 

Hyunjin puts both hands on Jisung’s hips and gently rubs soothing circles with his thumbs. “Whatever it is, we won’t be disappointed or upset, baby. Let’s fix it together, okay. We won’t go anywhere.”

Jisung bites his lip and looks down. He takes a deep breath, “T- they hated my songs… they called me at work and s-said they weren’t good.”

A tear falls down Jisung’s face and he wipes it with his sleeve. 

Minho and Hyunjin are shocked and angry. For the past month, Jisung had been working extremely hard on three songs to send to a very important client. He was so happy that he was chosen to work on the demos. Usually, the higher ups at work got chosen to work with bigger companies, so this was his first time. They remember how happy Jisung looked when he had told them he had finished and submitted the songs to his client. They had rewarded him with cheesecake and extra kisses that day.

Now, Jisung was sad and crying because of it.

“They said the beats were messy a- and they wanted to change the mood. They told me to rewrite and rearrange the songs to fit their style better. They said I needed it in two weeks, or they'd cut me from the project.” He chokes out.

Hyunjin becomes hot with anger. His boyfriend had worked so hard on those songs and they were all masterpieces. How could they call them bad and even want to change the way they want the song done?

Minho takes Jisung in his arms and leaves comforting kisses on his neck. 

Hyunjin tries to stop himself from marching up to his client and punching them right in the nose in favour of rubbing Jisung’s back. “Two weeks? That’s such a short amount of time to restart! Why didn’t you tell us, Jisungie? You must’ve been so stressed…”

The blonde boy bites his lip nervously, “I was embarrassed… Y- you two were so proud of me for finishing the songs, but it turns out, they weren’t good at all… they hated them.” 

Minho gently shushes him and pushes Jisung’s head into the crook of his neck, rocking them from left to right. “Shhh… your songs were so good, baby. Me and Jinnie weren’t just saying that because we’re in love with you. You really are talented. I’m not a producer, but I really have no idea why they would say something like that.”

Hyunjin moves to wrap himself around Jisung’s small frame. “Me neither… It's so weird. “

Jisung tries to reply, but is too exhausted to answer and falls asleep on top of his boyfriends. He had to make up for all the sleep he missed the past few days.

—————————————————

It’s two days later when Jisung finds himself in front of his work building, followed by both of his boyfriends. They were a little early, so the two older boys decided to drop Jisung off at work after having breakfast at a nearby cafe. It was Minho and Hyunjin’s day off and they wanted to spend as much time with their boyfriend before they see him off.

Due to the whole client fiasco, Jisung had been feeling pretty glum and gloomy, so his boyfriends made sure to drop him off personally to the studio.

The boys are all laughing at a pun Hyunjin made before hearing someone calling Jisung’s name.

“Jisungie! You’re early, I was just about to call you.” Brian called, catching his breath after running to the younger boy. Brian was one of Jisung’s bosses, but he was more like an older brother. He likes to be called Young K, but everybody still calls him Brian, much to his chagrin. There were many times that they’ve introduced themselves as brothers because they looked so alike. Jisung was like a mini version of him, so he took care of him well.

“Hyungie! Did you run here? What did you want to tell me?” Jisung asks as he steps in front of the elder. 

“I know this is sudden Sungie, but we won’t be working with your client anymore.” He says quite frankly. 

Jisung’s eyes widen at the news, “W-what? But why?” He asked. Although he was a bit relieved, he was also a little upset because this was his biggest client yet.

Brian takes a deep breath, “He called me yesterday and said that he didn’t like the songs you sent. I thought it was weird because your songs are usually very good. I reviewed all three demos and lyrics and I thought they were all good and fit what he ordered.”

While listening, Jisung feels all sorts of emotions and Brian rubs his arm in comfort before continuing. “I called him back and asked what really was wrong with them and how we can fix it, but he told me to take you off of the project because of your sexuality. So I told him to take his business elsewhere and hung up.”

Jisung tears up and hugs Brian tightly, “Thank you hyung.” 

Brian hugs him back tighter and looks at Hyunjin and Minho who were giving the two some space. He smiles and motions them over to join the hug.

When they pull away, Jisung faces Brian again. “Hyung… he was a big client though. They would’ve-“

Brian interrupts him and ruffles his hair, “I won’t let anyone talk like that about my little brother. Besides. Your favourite hyung got you a bigger client! Sent them a clip of ‘Sunshine’ and they immediately called me to get you on their project.”

Jisung gasps and clasps his hands together, smiling widely. Sunshine was very special to him since it was greatly inspired by Minho and Hyunjin. They always called him sunshine and loved to admire his golden skin. 

He turns around and puts his arms around Minho and Hyunjin’s necks, “I’m so happy!”

Hyunjin holds his waist, “We’re happy for you too, love.” If Brian didn’t cancel that jerk, he would have himself. Jisung was his baby and seeing Jisung how he was last week made him want to wrap him up in 20 layers of bubble wrap and bake him all the cheesecakes in the world. Minho had refused to get all that bubble wrap though, so Hyunjin just resorted to wrapping him up in 5 blankets and fed him lots and lots of strawberries. 

When Minho had walked into the scene, he just stared blankly at them and turned around to walk back out. Hyunjin frowned as Minho left the room, but laughed fondly after Minho came back with two cups of cocoa in his hands.

“SUNGIE!”

Minho and Hyunjin freeze as they hear a new voice. Brian had just left for his office, so it had to be…

“Hongjoong hyung! I missed you!” Jisung yells, running to hug his hyung. “How was your trip to Japan? Did you bring me anything?” He asked, bouncing happily.

“I missed you too, my baby mouse. Also, hmm I might have a little something for you.” He winks and opens the large paper bag he was holding. 

He pulls out a Hello Kitty plushie and hands it to Jisung. 

“I got you this plushie!” He says and Jisung smiles widely. “Thank y-“

Hongjoong gives Jisung another gift, “And this Furoshiki. And this Totoro plushie. And this fan. And this action figure, and this good luck charm I bought at the airport. And this cute set of erasers. And this pack of cutely packaged Kit Kats. And this cool hat. And this origami paper. And this. And this. Oh! And this too. And this headband. And also this big Pikachu stuffy that reminded me of you!” 

By the time the older man was done handing all of his gifts, Jisung’s arms were struggling to hold all of them and his face was being covered by the yellow stuffed toy. 

“Fank you hyung, I wuv ‘m so much!” He manages to say, voice muffled. 

Hongjoong laughs at the boy, “Lastly, I got you this paper bag to hold all of these in!” He says as he starts to put all of the gifts back in the bag. 

Once all of the presents are in the bag, Jisung thanks Hongjoong again. “You didn’t have to, hyung…” 

The older man shakes his head, “What kind of parent would I be if I didn’t bring my kids something back from my trip?” He laughs again.

He is about to walk Jisung to his office when he sees two figures a few metres behind Jisung. The smaller boy calls his boyfriends over and they hesitantly walk over to where Hongjoong and Jisung are standing.

Hongjoong narrows his eyes at the pair and he pulls Jisung in a protective hold- pushing the younger’s face to the crook of his neck. Then, he holds an arm over Jisung’s waist, “You two again.” 

Hyunjin and Minho do a quick bow towards the eldest, “H-hongjoong hyung! I hope you enjoyed your trip…” Minho greets the elder nervously.

“Y-yeah, and you look great! You’re almost glowing!” Hyunjin adds and laughs, equally as nervous. 

Hongjoong narrows his eyes even more while looking up and down at the boys. “So, you two still dare to show your faces to me after what you’ve done?”

Minho averts his gaze, “S-sorry, hyung… we just-“

Hongjoong interrupts him, “You think you both can just show up here? Did you think I forgot?! I let you have my Jisungie as a roommate and you two decided to taint and corrupt him? How dare you!”

Jisung pulls out of his grip, “Joongie hyunggg~ stop tormenting my boyfriends please. It’s already been more than a year.” The blonde boy pleads, tugging on the older man’s jacket.

The older man just looks down at him with puppy dog eyes, “But Sungiee these two boobs put their nasty hands on you and took you from me!” He pouts. 

The blonde boy laughs, “Hyung, they take good care of me, don’t worry. Besides, I see you almost every day!” 

The bear-looking man squishes Jisung’s cheeks before he steps closer to Minho and Hyunjin who look up to meet his furious gaze.

Suddenly, it’s dead silent as the eldest stares angrily at the two dancers. After a few tense seconds, Hongjoong drops his act and hugs the two boys, giving them motherly- like smooches all over their faces. 

“I missed you both so much! I brought these for you!” He says with a bright smile on his face.

The two boys are relieved, but a bit shaken. They actually thought Hongjoong was angry with them again. It made them get flashbacks of when they called Hongjoong and told him that they had asked Jisung to be their boyfriend. Five minutes later, they opened the door to a very, very angry Hongjoong. To cut it short, Minho and Hyunjin did not have a good night. They don’t know what would’ve happened if Jisung didn’t step in to save the day. The two still shiver at the memory. They were only forgiven one day, after Hongjoong saw how good they were to his baby mouse.

After reaching into his jacket pockets, he hands two objects to Minho and Hyunjin. “One for you, and one for you.”

He also turns to Jisung, “And one for you too.” He smiles.

The three boyfriends look at their gifts fondly. In their hands are silver necklaces with their names engraved in them. Jisung runs a finger over the ‘Jisung’ written in pretty cursive.

They all surround their hyung in a bear hug while thanking him. Their hyung was scary sometimes, but he was the sweetest in the world.

——————————————

After they drop Jisung to work, the two boyfriends decide to go grocery shopping to pass the time. Also, because they need to buy eggs, cheese, and Hyunjin’s Froot Loops.

When they got home, they put everything away and sat in the living room. It was still so early and they didn’t have anything to do today. 

For a while, they just stared blankly at nothing. Suddenly, after a few minutes, Hyunjin stands you quickly and walks toward Jisung’s mini studio.

Minho, who is puzzled, follows him and opens the door. 

The youngest’s studio was quite bare and simple. It had white walls, a desk, a lamp, a few drawers, a black sofa, some speakers, and piles of notebooks. Hardly a space for creativity.

“Hyung, remember what Jisung said yesterday?” 

——-

Yesterday, when it was time for Jisung to rewrite his lyrics again, he whined and burrowed into Hyunjin’s chest who he was sitting on. He complained about how he hated being in that room again. Every time he thinks about his studio, he’s just reminded of stress and long nights with no sleep. 

Minho tried to soothe him and reassure him it would be alright. The older boys felt so bad for their boyfriend and told Jisung to leave the door open so that they could check up on him from the living room. 

“It’s time to pimp his crib.” Minho says seriously.

Hyunjin pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, “Babe, I love you, but please don’t say anything like that ever again.”

—————

For the past hour, the pair had been drawing out sketches of how they would be fixing up Jisung’s writing/music room. They decided that they wanted to push Jisung’s desk to the middle, move the sofa, put in a shelf, hang up some stuff, and overall make it more open, comfortable, and a better creative environment for Jisung. There was quite a lot of work to be done, but conveniently, with Jisung’s new client, he would be spending more time at his work studio instead of this one. They wanted it to be a surprise.

Hyunjin stares at their blueprint. “Hyung, don’t you think something’s missing? Sure, we’re going to make it look better, but how about something to help him relax? This'll sound crazy, but how about an aquarium?” 

Minho blinks at his boyfriend, “A fish tank? Wh-“

“Just think about it. It’s really relaxing watching them and the fish would keep him company while he’s in there by himself. He would be so happy, I just know it!” The taller exclaims.

Minho thinks about it. They did play those aquarium channels on tv, and it would make his youngest boyfriend really happy.

Minho smiles and kisses Hyunjin sweetly, “You’re so smart, baby. Sungie will love it.”

Hyunjin smirks smugly. “I know I am.” He laughs as Minho lightly smacks his shoulder.

“Ok, let's study up on fish, and go to the pet store in an hour.”

—————

“Whoa! Min, look at this one! It’s like a rainbow but fish shaped! Can we get it? Pleaseeeee?” Hyunjin whines.

Minho walks over to the tank the taller is pointing at and squints reading the label. “Aw, sorry Jinnie, but it says these ones aren’t community fish. They can’t live with the other fish we picked.” 

Hyunjin pouts but nods sadly in understanding. “I wish Sungie were here, he’d love to see all these fish…”

Minho agrees, but gets an idea. “How about we get our two picks first, then bring Sungie here after the surprise to pick out fish of his own?”

Hyunjin nods, “Good idea! But first- fish tank.”

“It’s near the front, let’s go” Minho says leading the way. 

There were so many different sizes of tanks, but they thought a forty gallon tank would be the perfect size for Jisung’s room. Now, with their tank chosen, they get a basket and shop for decorations and other things they will need. First, they pick up conditioning to treat the water. They needed to condition it for at least a day before putting fish in. They also pick up gravel, bubble walls, rocks, fake plants, and fish food. 

They’ve already decided a theme that Jisung would like: Deep Sea Creatures. The blonde was a big conspiracy theorist and loved watching documentaries about cryptids and mythological creatures. Hyunjin picks up a cave decoration with a mermaid attached to it while Minho picks up a Kraken decoration. 

The basket is getting heavy, so they decide to pay for everything including the fish tank. They also place the orders for their chosen fish to be picked up tomorrow afternoon.

They just hope Jisung won’t be needing his writing room anytime soon.

——-

Getting the fish tank and the other things up into their apartment was a very heavy and painful journey, but they managed to put all the materials into the music room.

They’re exhausted, but are excited to set everything up. They start by moving the furniture to their desired locations. Rather than facing a boring wall, they turn his desk and chair around 180 degrees so that it faces the rest of the room instead. Next, they set the empty aquarium up on top of a solid dresser. 

Somehow, after wondering what this one tube was for, they actually managed to put everything where it needed to be. Who knew fish tanks were so complicated? Finally, it was time for decorating. After putting the gravel in first, they decorated away, 

Once they had deemed everything perfect, they filled the tank up with water and put in the required ratio of conditioning liquid. All they needed to do was turn it on and they were finished for today. 

“We need a shower, hyung.” Hyunjin tiredly says, dragging the elder to the bathroom. 

They opt for a quick shower, considering it was almost time to pick Jisung up from work.. 

“AH, help it went in my eye!” Hyunjin screams, blindly grabbing at Minho. The elder quickly grabs the shower head and directs water towards Hyunjin’s face, but he underestimated the water pressure.

Hyunjin gurgles out a sound of distress and moves Minho’s hand away to breathe.

Minho puts the shower head away and hugs his boyfriend who’s gasping for air. “Hyung! I almost drowned, oh my gosh!” 

Minho hugs him and apologizes while rubbing his back. “Sorry, Jinnie I didn’t know it would be like a pressure washer. But...at least you got the shampoo out of your eye…right?” He asks, grimacing.

Hyunjin simply narrows his eyes at him, turns off the water, and steps out of the shower. He puts on his bathrobe before throwing a towel at Minho, who is trying to step out of the tub.

“Babe! I said I was sorryyy!” He whines, following the taller, who is dramatically walking back into their bedroom, completely ignoring him.

Minho sighs and shakes his head. Hyunjin’s antics were going to kill him one day. But no matter, he’ll just have to do what he always does. 

While Hyunjin lays his fresh clothes on the bed, Minho walks over to him, pushes him down on the bed, and hovers over him. “Baby… hyung didn’t mean to hurt you,” he whispers lowly in Hyunjin’s ear, “What can I do to make you forgive me?” He asks seductively.

At this point, Hyunjin is having an internal crisis. He was supposed to be angry at Minho, but he just looked so good fresh out of the shower, with a towel around his hips. When Minho pulls back to face him, Hyunjin tries not to look at his arms and toned stomach. Why did he have to work out so much?! Resist it Hyunjin!

“Y-you… I-“ ‘Dammit Hyunjin, you stuttered. You might as well give up now!’

Minho knows he won this one. He admires his boyfriend’s blush and kisses him teasingly. Just small kisses that last a sliver of a second. 

“Hyunggg~ stop itt! Just kiss me already!” He yells, while Minho laughs annoyingly smug.

“Well, why didn’t you say so, prince?”

Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrow in annoyance, “Fine! I’ll just-“ His speech is interrupted, feeling plump lips on his own. He supposes his scolding could wait another hour or so. He just basks in the moment- hair still dripping wet, turning ice cold as it drips down onto their skin. 

————

“Baby! We missed you so much!” Hyunjin says, hugging Jisung close to him at the back of the car while Minho drives them home.

“I missed you too! I’m pooped out- used my brain too much today, but I got a lot of work done. How about you two, did you get some rest? Did you soak in Epsom salts like I told you to?” He asks. Hyunjin scratches the back of his head nervously.

“Sorry Sungie, we forgot to do that today…but-“ Minho starts before Hyunjin cuts in.

“Baby! Hyung almost drowned me! I felt like I was going to dieeee” he tattles, clinging to Jisung. The blonde boy gasps and inspects Hyunjin for injuries, “Oh, Jinnie! Are you okay now? What happened? I’m sure he didn’t really try to do that…” 

Minho is quick to defend himself, “I did not! I got some shampoo on his eye and tried to use the shower head to rinse it out, but the water was stronger than I thought and it was an accident!”

Jisung sighs as they get out of the car and into the apartment complex. In his right hand, he’s holding Hyunjin’s hand. In the other, he’s holding his paper bag of gifts he got from Hongjoong. He waits until they enter their apartment to scold the two. 

“It’s time to stop, you two. Jinnie, can you please forgive Minho hyung? He didn’t mean to try to drown you,” he says, forcing them to hold hands. The taller grumbles and decides to give up his small grudge. He also knows if he doesn’t, Jisung would torment him until he does.

“Finee… I forgive you Minho hyung.” He hugs Minho and kisses his cheek.

Jisung smiles at the two, satisfied and leads them to their bedroom to change his clothes. As the two sit on the bed, Jisung changes into a pastel pink skirt, a long sleeved white shirt, and white thigh highs. Sometimes he just didn’t feel like wearing pants. Skirts were a lot more comfortable to wear at home. 

It took a long time and a lot of trust building, but Jisung had become so comfortable with his boyfriends that he never thought twice about wearing clothes like this. Before, he used to be a little insecure and would stutter a lot around them, but they proved to be so kind and supportive with everything he did. In return, Jisung tries his best to be the best boyfriend he could be too.

After he puts on some of his favourite minty lip balm, he jumps on the bed, flopping on Minho, who was closest to the closet. He nuzzles his face into his chest like a cat. Minho giggles and wraps his arms around his slender waist. 

Hyunjin turns on his side to look at the two. He smiles and reaches to fix Jisung’s skirt. They loved when Jisung was like this. It meant that he was really happy and comfortable. He was all smiles and cuddles. It was so hard seeing him so drained and frail the past few days, so it was a relief seeing their youngest feeling more like himself. 

“Hmm m’hugry…” Jisung says, face still squished on Minho’s chest. Minho pats his head and smoothes out his hair. “You’re hungry, little kitty?” Minho manages to understand. The younger nods and hums happily. 

Hyunjin picks him up from atop Minho and carries him like a baby. He smiles and wraps his arms and legs around the taller boy and nuzzles into his neck, smelling his peach cologne. After a long day at work, he barely has enough energy right now to refill his social battery. 

Hyunjin manages to turn the tv on and sits down on the couch with Jisung in his lap. The eldest joins them shortly and puts a blanket over the two before moving a pillow to sit beside them. His phone is in hand, ready to order dinner. 

Minho puts an arm around Hyunjin’s shoulder, playing with his hair, “What do you want for dinner, my loves?”

Jisung pulls away from the crook of Hyunjin’s neck and thinks. “Maybe pizza? We haven’t had it in a while and today I got an ad for pizza that I couldn’t skip and it made me crave it a lot and please can we get it please?” He says in one breath.

Hyunjin laughs and rubs his nose against Jisung’s, cooing at him. “Pizza for me too, hyung.”

Minho nods and removes his hand from around Hyunjin’s shoulder to order from the delivery app. 

“So, a large pepperoni?” The older asks, already putting the order in their cart.

Hyunjin shakes his head, “Hawaiian.”

Minho raises his eyebrows, “But pineapple on pizza is gross!”

Hyunjin is about to give a whole speech before Jisung quickly covers both of their mouths with his sleeve covered hands. “Let’s just order a medium pepperoni, and a medium Hawaiian. Everybody happy?” He asks, eyeing both of them.

They nod, but Hyunjin manages to mumble how pineapple on pizza is superior under his breath. Minho still hears it though, and pokes his side, causing him to flinch and narrow his eyes at him. “You’re lucky I have Sungie on my lap, or you’d totally get it, Lee,”

Minho just ignores what he said and kisses him on the cheek. Right after, Minho hears Jisung whining for a kiss too, so he gives him a big one on the apple of his chubby cheek.

“Okay, now let’s see what this show is about while we wait for the pizza.” The eldest says, getting comfortable.

While his boyfriends focused their attention on a show about keys, Jisung finds himself snuggling into Hyunjin’s neck once more, eyes fluttering shut.

——-

He awakens about 40 minutes later to Hyunjin rubbing circles on his back. He’s so comfortable, he doesn’t even want to move. He curls his body even smaller on Hyunjin’s lap and inhales his scent.

“Sweetheart, time to wake up. Pizza’s here.”

Jisung grumbles and tries to tighten his arms around the dancer’s neck, but fails when Hyunjin tries to take them off his neck. When Hyunjin succeeds, he puts his hands underneath Jisung’s underarms to sit him up on his lap.

Jisung pouts and sleepily makes grabby hands, but Hyunjin shakes his head, “No~ Sungie,you need to eat. See, Minho hyung’s here with the pizza.”

Jisung relents and turns around to see Minho putting the pizza boxes on the coffee table beside three glasses of water. 

At the smell of pizza, Jisung finally detaches from his boyfriend to sit on the floor at the table. He opens the boxes and gives Minho a slice of pepperoni, then gives a slice of Hawaiian to Hyunjin. Minho holds in comments about the pineapples to keep the peace. 

Jisung presses play and they continue to watch the show while eating, but every minute or so, Jisung would ask questions about what was going on.

“Who is that guy?”  
“Wait! Isn’t that the-“  
“Oh… that’s the mom?”  
“Okay so how did she get out?”

Needless to say, they ended up just starting the whole show over from the top. 

————-

“Hyungggg. Hurry upp,” Jisung whines from where he’s lying down on the bed with Hyunjin.

“Coming!” Minho yells from the bathroom after washing his face and brushing his teeth. Hyunjin groans. 

“Hyunggg you always take the longest in there! Me and Sungie finished like 60 years ago!” 

Finally, Minho emerges from the bathroom and rolls his eyes. They make room for him and he gets under the covers with his boyfriends- with him in the middle.

“Okay, I’m finally here after 60 years. Wait, that means you guys are like super old.”

Jisung sits up and hits his arm playfully, “Hey! Who are you calling old?” 

Minho makes a face of fake concern, “Whoa, be careful old man, you might break your hip again,” 

The blonde huffs, straddles Minho’s hips and pins his arms up above his head. “Could an old person do this?” He asks before kissing him roughly. 

Hyunjin laughs and joins the fun, “Yeah, Minho, could an old bag of bones do this?”

Hyunjin leans in and leaves wet kisses all over Minho’s neck. Minho pants as his boyfriends have their way with him. He can barely keep up with Jisung. He tries to move his arms to touch them, but Jisung keeps them firmly in place, continuing to assault his lips.

Hyunjin runs his hands all over the eldest’s body. By the time they pull away, Minho is quite literally out of breath. He’s relieved when he thinks they’re finished, but they wordlessly exchange roles, with Jisung now marking his neck while Hyunjin takes his lips. The younger boys manage small laughs at their elder boyfriend, “Looks like the only old man here is you, baby.”

After countless minutes, the two decide that Minho had served his time for all of his teasing today. They get off of Minho and smile while exchanging their own short kiss. Jisung laughs, leaning more over Minho to deepen his kiss with Hyunjin. “Good work, Jinnie” he whispers.

Minho is stunned that his boyfriends had it in them to do that to him. He can’t let them get away with this. Also, they didn’t even let him touch them the whole time. To top it off, they’re completely ignoring him right now.

Suddenly, he pulls Jisung down on the bed with an “oomph” and settles between his thighs. Jisung shrieks as Minho pins his hands above his head the same way he did earlier. Hyunjin just watches, amused at Minho’s pettiness. 

Jisung whimpers as Minho attacks his lips with twice as much roughness as he had done. From Jisung’s lips, he trails down and leaves marks down his jawline and delicate neck. As much as Jisung wants to move his hands to run his fingers through Minho’s hair, he doesn’t want to give his boyfriend the satisfaction. 

The blonde softly groans as Minho removes his grip from his wrists in favour of holding his waist. He feels the cool air graze his skin as Minho pulls up his oversized sweatshirt. Minho is getting heated and tries to move lower, but Jisung grabs his face with one hand, “Not tonight, my love,” he fixes a piece of hair on Minho’s face, “We all have work early tomorrow” he giggles. Minho can’t help but pout and lean back, fixing Jisung’s shirt to cover his tummy again.

Hyunjin agrees and gently pulls Minho off of Jisung to lay comfortably in between them. Jisung shifts and fixes the blanket over the three of them- mimicking Hyunjin’s position, resting their heads on his arms. Minho puts his arms around both of them while Minho and Jisung hold hands above Minho’s chest. 

Life can always throw obstacles their way, but they’d always be alright.

——————

Hyunjin squints and narrows his eyes from a distance as he sees something that ticks him off.

As soon as Minho and Hyunjin both left work at 4:30, they went straight to IKEA to buy a shelf for Jisung’s music room. They were sort of on a time crunch as they’re scheduled to pick up the fish they ordered from the pet store at 6:45. As much as they’d like to roam around and look at furniture sets, they had one mission, and it was to get Jisung’s shelf.

While Minho was driving, Hyunjin browsed through their website to decrease the time they would be there. They would go in, get the shelf, pay, and get to the pet store in no time.

Unfortunately, when they got there, they forgot how huge it was. They went left, right, up, and down looking for the shelf. They wouldn’t settle for any other shelf- this one suited Jisung’s taste perfectly. 

After what felt like years, Hyunjin gets tired and his legs start to hurt from walking. Minho notices and leads him to a chair to sit down on. Minho is about to sit down, when he sees an employee some metres away. 

“Stay here, baby. I’ll just ask that lady about the shelf. She probably knows where it is- or knows someone who knows where it is. Or knows someone who-“ 

“Okay, hyung! I get it! I’ll just be right here,” Hyunjin laughs and receives a nod from the elder.

While Minho walks towards the woman, Hyunjin pulls his phone from his pocket when he receives a text.

Jisungiebee: Hey Jinnie <3 Brian hyung gave me my break! How was work? 

Jinnie: Aw, you only got your break now, love? Drink lots of water okay? Also work was good! No major problems today. Can’t say the same about Minho hyung though. His 3:30 class was rough on him today

Jisungiebee: Oh, is that the class with the kids? 

Jinnie: Yup. Those kids can be brutal sometimes. I really don’t know how he does it, but it’s funny seeing him try to keep his cool lol

Jisungiebee: Is it bad I want to see it?

Jinnie: Nope loll. I’ll record it for you next time 

Jisungiebee: Lol thanks. Also, Hongjoong hyung is taking me out for dinner today, so you two don’t need to pick me up

Jinnie: Okie dokes, baby. I’ll tell Minho hyung too. Tell hyung we said hi. Also, will he drive you home, or should we come get you after?

Jisungiebee: He’s dropping me home after. I’ll probably be home around 10:30 

Jinnie: Sounds good baby. We’ll wait for you 

Jisungiebee: No! You don’t have to, it’s too late at night 

Jinnie: Sungie. That is not late at all. Don’t worry, we’ll just be reviewing progress reports for our students

Jisungiebee: Mmmh, okay… but only because I want cuddles before bed

Jinnie: You’re so cute, baby

Jisungiebee: Am not!! I’m tough! Have you seen my arms?

Jinnie: Oh I have. But you’re still cute. The cutest

Jisungiebee: >:( No!

Jinnie: Yes. Times infinity 

Jisungiebee: Darn it… fine, I am cute. But only because I have to go back to work now!

Jinnie: Sure, gorgeous. Don’t work too hard though. I’ll see you at home ;)

Jisungiebee: Ajajsnskskskd

———

Hyunjin laughs as he puts his phone back into his pocket. When he looks up however, he sees the employee standing a bit too close to Minho. He narrows his eyes as she playfully hits his arm while laughing. What could be so funny about asking for a shelf?

Minho appears to be uncomfortable and takes a step back, while still smiling politely. Hyunjin was not having this though. As he stands up, Minho makes eye contact with him and calls him over. When he gets there, he sees the employee looking at Minho with greedy eyes. 

“-Don’t worry, I’ll take you there! Follow me.” She says, leading the way.

As they walk up the stairs to the second floor, the girl, who Hyunjin learns is named Chanmi, purposely trips up the stairs and is caught by Minho. 

“T-thank you…” she says, fluttering her eyelashes and holding onto Minho’s arm for a little too long. 

Hyunjin sees this and speaks up, “Let’s continue, shall we?” And starts to walk up the stairs again, not bothering to see if they’re following. 

When they reach the top, Hyunjin holds onto the sleeve of Minho’s hoodie. When Chanmi sees this, she sneakily gives Hyunjin a dirty look before quickly changing it to a smile when Minho glances at her. Ugh, why did this walk have to be so long?

“So Minho, what do you do?” She asks flirtatiously. 

“I’m a dance teacher.” he says simply, not trying to be rude to the girl who’s obviously trying to flirt with him. “He is too,” he points gesturing to Hyunjin. 

She ignores that second part and bites her lower lip, trailing a finger down Minho’s bicep, who cringes. “Ohh. Well… maybe you could teach me some moves sometime. Maybe a private lesson?” She says suggestively.

At this point, Hyunjin is filled with rage. He tries to pull Minho’s arm, but the elder gently shushes him, mouthing a “Trust me.”

Hyunjin can’t believe this girl. He’s not going to lie, that was pretty smooth, but obviously Minho isn’t interested. 

Minho clears his voice, “I’m not in charge of private tutoring, sorry.” 

“How about at my place then? Oh, but I’m sure a guy like you already has a girlfriend, but what she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her, right?” She winks. 

Minho shakes his head, “No, I don’t have a girlfriend, actually,”

Her smile widens, “Well, that’s lucky for me, then. I’m free th-“

“-I have a boyfriend. Two of them actually, so I’d like to get this shelf quickly please, so me and my boyfriend” he puts an arm around Hyunjin, “can assemble it before our boyfriend comes home.” He finally says with an innocent smile. 

Hyunjin tried to contain his laughter, but a small giggle came out. Leave it to Minho to do something like this.

“R-right. It’s just over there,” she says, pointing in between two shelves. “It’s the white one in the middle, t-there’s only that one left.”

Hyunjin fakes a smile at her, “Thanks for your help.” 

She doesn’t reply though and just walks off and away from them. When she was out of sight, the two shared a hearty laugh and chose not to say anything else about the matter. 

——

After getting the shelf in the trunk, they hop in the car and drive to the pet store. Hyunjin badly wants to tell Jisung what happened at the store, but they couldn’t expose their top secret mission. They already had a close call that morning.

‘-Flashback to this morning:

After eating breakfast together, Jisung stood up, walking towards the music room. Minho and Hyunjin’s eyes widen in panic.

Minho stands up and follows him up, “Sunshine, where are you going?”

Jisung eyes him curiously, “The music room. I left one of my notebooks there a few days ago.”

Minho panics and tries to think of an excuse. Jisung definitely could not enter the room yet!

“Wait- no. I saw a huge spider there this morning, Sungie! But don’t worry, I can get it for you. Which one is it?” He asks.

Good one Minho.

Jisung gasps, “Oh my- it’s the red book with a pink sticky note on the front. The one with fruit stickers on it!” 

Minho nods and gets his book while Jisung runs to Hyunjin to ask him to get rid of the “spider” in his room. 

They could always come clean to him after their surprise.

-End of flashback’

They drove for about 15 minutes, which was the perfect amount of time for about four Seventeen songs, before they got to the parking lot. When they went inside to pick up the fish, Hyunjin also added a couple gemstones to drop into the tank. 

On the drive home, Hyunjin coos at the two bags of fish on his lap. His holds them stable when the road gets bumpy, as not to stress them out. 

When they reach the parking lot of their complex, they are met with a problem. Both of them were needed to carry the box for the shelf, so they couldn’t carry the fish as well. However, after a game of rock, paper, scissors, Minho had to deliver the fish to their apartment and go back down to help Hyunjin carry the shelf. When Minho groaned, all Hyunjin could say was, “It’s for cardio, babe…”

——-

Just like the tank, the shelf was also hard to bring up to their apartment, but it’ll all be worth it tomorrow. 

After they put the gemstones and fish in the tank, they admire it for a while. 

“Sungie will totally love this! Because I do,” Hyunjin says, proud of their good work.

“He’ll love it for sure. Especially those shiny rocks. I wouldn’t be surprised if he reached in and took them for himself,” Minho laughs. Their Jisung was always looking to increase his collection of shiny things.

When they finish admiring the colourful fish in their new habitat, they get to work with the shelf. Hyunjin digs out their toolbox from the spare room and they get started.

They lay out all the parts according to the letters that they’re labeled in. They also put aside and organize the parts it came with. 

At first, things went smoothly, but when it was time to put in the shelves and other small components, it got a bit complicated.

After two hours of hammering and putting in screws, the two finally finish. They stand up and dust themselves off. Finally, now they can-

“Hyung. Look...” Hyunjin says, sounding horrified.

Minho looks down, looking at the shelf carefully. His eyes widened with fear. “Those shelf pieces are backwards, aren’t they…”

Hyunjin simply looks at him and nods very slowly. 

“I’ll get the screwdriver…”

————

Unfortunately, they had to rebuild most of the shelf to fix their mistake. However, they managed to finish it again, properly this time. 

The two work together to hoist the shelf up and against the wall slightly behind Jisung’s desk. This way, he can organize and put his notebooks there to make more space for him on the desktop. Afterwards, they make Jisung a photo wall; hanging pictures of the three of them, his family, and his friends. They made sure to decorate it with star stickers, just like Jisung likes. To make the walls less dull, they put up paintings of the sunrise, sunset, and the moon. They had bought them a few months ago, but they couldn’t find any place to put them until now. Lastly, they installed small LED lights around his work area as a finishing touch. 

They were finally finished with Jisung’s studio, but their muscles ached from dance and the labour. 

They definitely had to soak in Epsom salts tonight.

———-

Jisung’s dinner with Hongjoong was really fun and Jisung learns that Hongjoong and Chan were closer than he thought. It led to a lot of teasing from Jisung, who always had a little feeling about the two. It was great that Hongjoong was talking to someone, and Jisung knew Chan, he was really nice and even helped them with some songs, even though he worked at another studio.

Like always, Hongjoong offered to pay for their meals, but Jisung refused and told him that he always paid all the time. After another refusal, Jisung challenged the older to a game of rock, paper, scissors and won, taking the bill. He would like to treat his hyung sometimes too, since he was the one who took care of him and showed him the ropes when he first entered their producing team.

It was always a fun time with Hongjoong, but he missed his boyfriends too. For the past two days, he’d been at work all day working with the new client to get direction on what kind of songs they would want.

Jisung waves at Hongjoong as he drives away. After dinner, the elder dropped him home in front of their apartment complex. It was a bit chilly outside, so he just wanted to take a hot shower and climb into bed with Hyunjin and Minho. 

He feels a lot warmer when he enters their apartment. He kicks off his boots, hangs his jacket, and walks to their bedroom. The door is already open, so when Hyunjin and Minho see him, they put their folders down and give him a bear hug after not seeing him all day. They kiss his cheeks and tell him how much they missed him while he wasn’t with them.

“Oh, sunshine, you’re freezing!” Minho says after touching his hands. He grabs a blanket and wraps it around the boy.

“It was cold outside… I still need to shower, hyung.” He says, trying to stand up.

Hyunjin gently pulls him back down, “Let’s warm you up first, okay? Come sit here” he shifts, making a space for Jisung between them. Hyunjin rubs Jisung’s hands between his to warm them up. They blanket him with warmth until his body temperature feels normal again. 

————

After Jisung is all warm and clean, he snuggles up with his boyfriends on the bed. Finally, they’re all off work tomorrow, so they can have all day to themselves.

Right now, Jisung is in the middle of the bed with Minho’s head lying on his arm and Hyunjin’s head on his stomach. The two elder boys listen as Jisung tells them how his day went and how he got an extra chicken nugget at McDonald’s for lunch. Minho and Hyunjin laugh fondly when Jisung says it was because he wore his lucky citrine stone today.

Although they could stay up, they all had busy days and were quite sleepy. Jisung runs his hands repeatedly in Minho and Hyunjin’s hair until they fall asleep. Soon, he falls asleep too with a feeling that tomorrow would be a very good day.

————

Jisung woke up feeling refreshed and energized. He sits up and stretches his arms. His eyes drift to the window- the sun is shining bright with clear blue skies. He smiles and soaks in the warm rays with his eyes closed. 

Afterwards, he looks back down onto the bed. He shifts his body around and faces his still sleeping boyfriends. They looked so peaceful and they didn’t have anything to do today, so Jisung found no reason to wake them just yet.

Carefully, he wriggles out of the covers and out of bed. He admires his boyfriends one more time and fixes the blanket over their shoulders before he tip toes out of their bedroom. He makes sure to close the door on his way out so that they aren’t bothered with any noise. 

Jisung decides he wants to make a big breakfast today, so he slowly makes his way to the kitchen. However, on the way there, he catches eye of his music room’s door. He cringes a bit just thinking about it. Due to the recent fiasco, he now has bad memories of the place- vivid memories of blank walls, mountains of notebooks, sleepless nights, and skipped meals. 

He simply passes by the door and steps into the kitchen. It’s a quiet morning, but he chooses not to play music in favour of hearing the birds chirping outside. He giggles to himself as he feels like a Disney princess, baking pies with birds flying around to help. Suddenly, that gives him an idea.

Beef stir fry, chocolate chip pancakes, and blueberry pie. That’s what Jisung decides to make for breakfast. Usually, they didn’t have much time in the morning so they would stick with a simple fried egg and some sausages, but today, Jisung had all the time in the world. 

Before starting his stir fry, he preheats the oven for the pie. He walks to the fridge and pulls out beef strips and vegetables. He hums while cooking and adding sauce and seasoning. After he turns off the stir fry, he gets started on the blueberry pie. Luckily, his boyfriends had bought pre- made pie crust for him when they went to the grocery store. He lays it on the counter and opens the cupboard they used to store their baking stuff. He smiles widely when he sees that he still had blueberry filling. He puts the can of blueberries on the counter and reaches to grab the pie dish, but when he pulls it out, another pan falls hard on the kitchen counter with a loud crash. 

Jisung freezes in place and grimaces as he knows his sleeping boyfriends must’ve totally heard that. He counts about thirty seconds before they would emerge from the room to ask what happened, but they never came. Jisung makes a confused face. He knows Hyunjin is a deep sleeper, but surely Minho would have heard that and woke him up. They surely must be very tired, Jisung thinks.

Carefully. He grabs the right pie dish and puts the other one back before closing the cupboard once again. 

He removes the pie crust from the packaging and rolls it out flat onto a clean surface. He measures the pie dish and cuts out a circle of dough. He carefully lifts it and fixes it into the pan. Once satisfied, he adds the blueberry filling inside. 

With the rest of the pie dough, he cuts a couple strips to put on top of the pie. He also cuts out some stars as decorations, when the oven beeps to signal that it has finished preheating.

Finally, Jisung coats the top with some egg mixture and sugar before putting it in the oven. He also turns on a timer for 45 minutes. Now, to get started on the chocolate chip pancakes.

——————-

When Hyunjin and Minho wake up, they’re drowsy, but feel a lot better after resting for so long. 

They face each other but are confused when they notice an empty space in between them. They peel themselves out of bed, stretching their limbs as they do. 

A delicious smell fills their noses and from that, they realize where their small boyfriend had gone. When they make it to the kitchen, they see their boyfriend removing a perfectly baked blueberry pie from the oven to put on top of the stove. The dining table was neatly prepared with three plates, a dish of stir fry, and fluffy pancakes. 

“Good morning Minnie and Jinnie!” Jisung says as he runs towards them to cover their faces in little kisses. “Come sit down, you must be hungry.” He smiles while leading them to their seats.

While taking a seat in their chairs, the older boys look fondly at their boyfriend and the food. “Thank you for breakfast, baby. Everything looks delicious - and you even made pie,” Minho says. 

Jisung beams, “You’re welcome! I wanted us to start our day off with something nice.”

“And nice it is, sunshine.” Hyunjin replies, placing a kiss on the back of Jisung’s hand. 

Jisung smiles, “Let’s eattt!”

———————

After breakfast, they all made their way to the couch to continue their show. With their stomachs full, all they wanted to do was cuddle up and relax. 

Hyunjin was sitting in the middle, with his arms around his boyfriends. With a tummy full of food, Minho had fallen asleep halfway through the fifth episode. Jisung notices and fixes a stray hair from Minho’s face to the back of his ear.

The show was going through a slow section and to be honest, he was getting a little bit bored. He looked up at Hyunjin and lifted a finger to tap the older boy’s lips. Hyunjin looks away from the show to look at his boyfriend.

“Hm? Need something?”

Jisung nods and sits up a little straighter, putting a hand on Hyunjin’s chest. “Can I have some kisses please?” He asks softly.

Hyunjin removes his arm from around the smaller to put three fingers underneath Jisung’s chin. “Of course, my love,” he says before gently pressing his lips against Jisung’s.

They all have different kinds of kisses, but this one was definitely soft. It was filled with gentleness, patience, and delicate touches. Hyunjin puts a hand on Jisung’s waist and leads him to straddle one of his legs. The older boy’s hand moves up to Jisung’s back, feeling the warm, smooth skin underneath his fingertips. 

Jisung is surprised and giggles as he feels that Minho had woken up and started nosing at his jawline. He whimpers under all the attention and hums happily against Hyunjin’s lips. 

Hyunjin and Minho wanted to treat Jisung. They want to dedicate the day to him. They wanted to tell him how special he was and how much they loved him. So, Hyunjin and Minho lead Jisung into their bedroom and onto their bed. Jisung whines as he misses their touch.

The boys admire their sunshine, hair splayed out on the white silk sheets, golden skin contrasting the milky colour. 

As he notices their eyes on him, he tries to hide, covering his face with his hands. In a flash, the older duo placed themselves on either side of Jisung. Hyunjin places a hand on his bare thigh and rubs it, “Sungie, don’t hide. We want to see your beautiful face.”

Minho hums in agreement, shifting to sit behind Jisung, carefully pulling the shy boy to sit between his legs. He holds Jisung’s waist tight in his hold, and rubs his tummy a few times comfortingly. “Come on sweetheart, can we see you please?” 

Jisung slowly puts his hands down and puts them on his lap. When he opens his eyes, Hyunjin is right in front of him, reaching to cup his face. Suddenly shy, Jisung carefully tugs a little on Hyunjin’s shirt to bring him in for another kiss. He smiles into the kiss when Hyunjin kisses him rougher than before.

He also feels Minho’s warm breath against his neck before feeling a trail of kisses from his jawline to his exposed collarbone. Jisung's hand goes to Minho’s hair who is sucking marks on his skin.

Jisung pulls away to catch his breath. Minho moves to sit beside him and lays him down gently on the pillows. When ready, they lean close to Jisung and resume their kisses. 

Their hands trail all over his body, whispering compliments and praises to the boy. Jisung just keeps his eyes closed, letting his boyfriends surround him with love and reassurance.

“I love you…” the youngest whispers breathlessly. “I love you both so much,” 

Hyunjin and Minho sit up to face him properly. Minho smiles at him fondly, cups his face, and rubs his thumbs over his cheeks, “We love you too, baby boy. More than anything.” 

Hyunjin places a kiss on his temple, “You’re so special, baby. That’s why we did a little something for you.” 

Jisung sits up and takes one of Hyunjin’s hands in his own, “B-but you didn’t have to do anything for m-“

“We wanted to, Jisung. Remember when you told us about your music room? Well, we kind of fixed it up a bit.” Hyunjin replies, standing up with Minho.

Jisung’s eyes widen and he clasps his hands together, “Really?? Can I see it? Please, please, please?” 

Minho turns around and gestures to his back, “Hop on baby.”

Jisung hops up and clings his arms and legs around Minho in a piggyback ride. “Yayyy!” Jisung exclaims happily. He loved being carried by his boyfriends, and his boyfriends didn’t mind one bit.

Hyunjin leads them to face the music room door. “Ready to see?” He asks, turning the door knob. Jisung nods eagerly in response.

When Minho carries Jisung into the room, the younger boy squeals and jumps off of his back to run to the fish tank. 

“AAAAAHHH a fish tank?? Oh my goshh you didn’tttt!” He excitedly looks around the room,”Is this shelf new? Oh! It’s the paintings we bought! I love these lightsss-“

Minho and Jisung just laugh to themselves as they let Jisung excitedly explore the room like a cute puppy. 

When he finally settles down, the squirrel-like boy takes a seat at his desk to admire the fish. He smiles and brings a finger to the glass, beckoning one bright blue fish to follow his finger. 

Minho and Hyunjin join him, “Want to feed them?” Hyunjin asks, handing him the fish food.

Jisung nods eagerly, “Yes! Gimme,” And takes the food. He opens the lid and grabs a pinch. Hyunjin opens the top of the tank for Jisung to drop the fish flakes in. 

“Ooohh look at them chomping away. Wonder what it tastes like-“

Minho interrupts, “Um, Han Jisung you will not be eating this, excuse me,” he scolds, taking the container from him.

Jisung pouts, “Hyung! I wasn’t going to actually eat it, it was a valid question!” 

“Mmhmm. Okay, baby,” he decides not to argue further and just pecks him quickly on the lips. Jisung stands and hugs his two boyfriends. “Thank you so much, you two. I love everything! I can’t wait to get back to work here!” He laughs. 

Hyunjin ruffles his hair, “You’re welcome baby, but no working today. Me and Minho hyung still want you all to ourselves.”

Jisung smiles, but it turns into a mischievous grin,”I don’t know...my desk is looking real nice right now…” 

Jisung expects his boyfriends to pout and whine, but he doesn’t expect Minho to suddenly lift him over his shoulder. Jisung tries to flail around, but he ends up giving up and flops bonelessly, hanging upside down. 

Minho walks to their bedroom and drops Jisung down onto the bed. “I was kidding!!” Jisung pleads, trying to get up.

“No escaping, baby. You want to be sassy? Naughty squirrels get punishments,” Hyunjin claims, pushing Jisung back down on the bed and caging him with his bigger body. Minho takes a seat on the bed to observe, grinning evilly.

“Nooo, I was just joking around. No punishment needed,” Jisung nervously begs, blushing underneath Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin only scoffs, “Nope. Can’t take it back now, sweetheart. Now close your eyes and get ready for it.”

Jisung obeys and closes his eyes, nervous about what his punishment could be. He waits and waits for what feels like forever until he feels it. A kiss on his forehead. He opens his eyes to see Hyunjin’s bright eye smile in front of him. “Done.”

Oh.

Jisung taps his index fingers together and pouts his lips, “C-can I have some more, please?” 

The dancer smirks, “I don’t know… taking a nap sure sounds nice right now…” he mimics Jisung’s line from earlier. 

Jisung’s pouting increases to 100% and he pulls his best puppy dog eyes at the other male. “Jinnie… but I thought I was your b-baby boy…” he looks away with a sad face and wait, did he just summon a little tear?

Hyunjin tries to stay strong. Being the petty person he was, he planned on milking his revenge a little longer, but he could never win against his boyfriends, and right now, with Jisung’s puppy dog eyes, his resolve crumbles. He brings his hands to caress Jisung’s face and places the gentlest kiss on the center of Jisung’s forehead. 

Jisung closes his eyes and hums happily. He looks to his left at Minho, “Hyungie too? Please?” He asks with eyes aimed to persuade.

Minho laughs and leans down to give him a forehead kiss too. “Are you happy, sunshine?” 

“The happiest,” He replies.

Both Hyunjin and Minho smile at him, “Good.”

They all move to lie down in bed, but Jisung straddles Hyunjin’s lap and cuddles into his chest. Minho and Hyunjin share sweet kisses before they all rest in comfortable silence. 

Suddenly, Jisung breaks the silence, “Hey, are you two fishes? Because you’re fin-tastic!” He giggles.

Hyunjin and Minho clap at his effort, “Good, you’re learning,” Hyunjin laughs. 

“Oh! I got another one, do you know CPR? Because you took my breath away!” 

Minho giggles at the cheesy line, “Good one Sungie, but if we had told you that pickup line a year ago, you would have probably ran away to call an ambulance or something.” Jisung shamefully nods against Hyunjin’s chest.

The taller pats Jisung’s back in comfort. “Speaking of flirting… Yesterday, a girl at IKEA was all over Minho hyung. She wanted to get a ‘private dance lesson’ from him.” 

Jisung narrows his eyes. Suddenly, he was in dire need of furniture. That girl better hope she’s off today.

“Jinnie, get the car keys. We’re going to IKEA!”


End file.
